Bloody Mary
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: The days of Madame Red and Grell Sutcliffe while they were Jack the Ripper. Language and Violence... And Grell.
1. The First Ripping

A/N this is really my first effort at writing a fic that isn't pairing based, so let's see how it turns out. It's obviously for black butler, I mean, if you're here you obviously know that. It will show the time that Madame Red and Grell Sutcliffe were Jack the Ripper. Obviously, it will end with Grell being taken away by Will, but it enjoy this prequel nevertheless.

Bloody Mary

I: The First Ripping

"Oh…. My myyyy! You've done such a glamorous job!" A slow clapping accompanied the happy, flamboyant compliment shouted at me from the towers, the sky. I dropped the bloody knife on the floor and looked up into the sky, my body covered with the blood. The blood of one of my patients, the one I performed an abortion on. If I can't have it what gives them the right to get rid of something they were blessed to have! Something I want but can never have.

"I've had my eye on you… all this time!" He shouted. I could do nothing but stare at him. Nothing but that.

"Thanks to you, the list of dead in this district is jam-packed! You've made me ever so busy you see." He said, jumping down from his high pedestal atop the building.

"I understand veeeery well how you feel. Those hideous broads deserved to die." He approached me and pulled me close to him and held me.

"I want a baby of my very own too, but it seems that my being male is a bit of a problem. You and I, we're like two peas in a pod." He said.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't respond.

"I will… lend you a hand."

So I could get revenge on those horrible women, blessed with conceiving, but wanting to rid of that wonderful gift of life. How could they. I lost everything, it was taken from me! They just want to throw it away! I can't, I could never forgive them! I can't, I won't, I'm not able to!

"Deary, while I do love this wonderful shade of red, walking around with blood in your hair isn't very inconspicuous." He said, wagging his finger. He helped me stand and I cut my blood caked hair.

"You, Grell Sutcliffe, will pose as my butler, the butler of the Burnett house." I told Grell, the red cloaked shinigami.

"But this outfit is so drab!" Grell remarked. I gave him a glare and he sighed.

"Yes," Grell said. "I supposed you'll want me to act in a more, lest eccentric way too?"

I nodded and he nodded in return and left to change into the butler uniform. As he left, I heard of the news.

"Ciel! Ciel is alive!"

I rushed to a Phantomhive estate where Ciel was rumored to have returned to. The puppy of the Phantomhive family returned. I rushed into the door of the mansion and saw Ciel.

"Ciel! Is it really you, Ciel!" I shouted. "So you were alive all along!"

He just looked at me with a sullen expression on his face. He had a black-clad butler at his side. I asked him repeatedly, but he would never tell me about what had happened to him. He wouldn't speak a word. But it didn't matter. Ciel had returned.

"I'm so glad…. At least you survived…. Come let me get a better look at you."

He had returned. At least I had him. He, my beloved, his and my sister's child, at least I had him. But I couldn't help but feel empty. Why had he returned when my beloved had not? Why did this child live when "he" did not? I should be happy for Ciel's return… but I just can't be truly, completely happy. I just can't.

Why could I not have been the one to marry him? This child… Ciel, was not him. This boy is the son of the elder sister that took "him" away from me. Yet, I can't hate him. No matter how hard I try. I can't hate the product of "his" and my sister's love. I can't.

He is the new dog of the military now. I have to be wary of him. I can't let my guard down, because this Ciel is a different person than before. He doesn't smile like he used to. He can't enjoy my company, or Elizabeth's company like he used to. That butler of his, I believe he has something to do with it.

I will continue to be this "Jack the Ripper!"

"It seems you've become quite the icon darling." Grell said, cleaning his precious death scythe. I sighed and looked out the window, a bloody knife in my hand. I burned it. I removed that horrid woman's uterus and burned it. She does not deserve such a thing, she does not deserve her own life, yet alone the ability to bring life into this world.

"The Scotland Yard is stumped at who this 'Jack the Ripper' is! They would never assume a woman was responsible those sexist bastards! Of course, these broads of prostitutes who would abandon the ability to give birth, the miracle, for their selfishness. Horrible creatures they are darling. However, you aren't so bad, you do deserve to wear red after all. The blood splatter shined in the moonlight splendidly tonight, it was pure wonder, pure ecstasy." Grell said, holding a conversation by himself with me.

"I know, I'm doing the right thing to these horrible people."

"You are indeed darling, just don't let your nephew catch on, sooner or later, he will be given the task by the queen, that woman, ugh." Grell said. I looked at the knife.

"Even though they deserved it I can't help but feel regret." I mumbled. "Should I be doing this?"

"Why not? You have nothing to lose my darling. Your love is gone, your sister stole him and now she gets to rest in peace with him for all eternity. Then your husband and child were taken. You've had such an unfair life, why not even it out a little and pass on your misfortune to others who deserve it." He said with a smile, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Yes, that's true…. I guess everyone here deserves hell."

"That's the spirit sweety, hmm, 'Jack the Ripper' isn't a suitable name, not aaat aaaall, to masculine, unsightly! Well, how about 'Bloody Mary', hmm? Doesn't that fit so much, it's feminine yet threatening!" Grell said happily spinning.

"I guess it is better, it fits this red that accompanies every attack, even though there's only been two."

"There's five more on the list isn't there? Can't wait!"

"I've decided we're going to go visit Ciel in his townhouse, don't you think." I said. Grell shrugged.

"I suppose, if I get to see his dreamy butler again!" Grell said, going to change into his butler uniform.

"Ah, maybe Lau will want to go visit Ciel as well. We should stop by and see…"


	2. The Scotland Yard

Bloody Mary

II: The Scotland Yard

"Lau's too busy to come with us to visit Ciel, isn't that just horrible Grelle?" I asked as the now dulled up Grell acted as my clumsy butler. She is a great actress, although I've yet to truly discern her gender. Transgender is the best way to name it, she says she has had the experimental sex change surgery done on her lower half, but refuses to have anything fake so she yet to get womanly breasts. I suppose this rogue red shinigami I've befriend truly understands me, not like anyone else has.

"I rang the doorbell several times darling, it appears that no one is home." Grelle said looking at me. I sighed, when the door suddenly opened.

"Yeah, the Marchioness of the Burnett family, ho ho ho." The elder servant that's always been with the Phantomhives said as he answered the door. "I apologize but the young master is not home at the moment, he is out with Sebastian."

I looked at him with a bad pokerface. "Oh, no, that is fine Tanaka, simply fine. If I may, I could have a nice glass of wine before I head on back to my own Manor?"

"I don't see the Young Master as having a problem with us entertaining a family member on his leave." Tanaka said, bowing as Grelle and I entered.

"This manor is lovely, absolutely gorgeous; you deserve a mansion like this milady." Grelle said, in his normal voice before retreating back to his butler façade.

"Oh, Mr. Tanaka, would you p-please escort me to the kitchen as I may get milady the wine she requests?" Grelle asked. Tanaka nodded and the clumsy maid and gardener ran by.

"Oh, I remember her!" Finnian shouted it a happy voice. "The Young Master always seems happier when she visits, he don't let it show though, he doesn't!"

"That's for sure Finny! But we can't greet her now, we've got a job Tanaka gave us, he and Bard are in charge when the Young Master and Sebastian are away!" Maylene said as she pushed him forward. I giggled at their loud conversation; it feels as if they are children living here.

I suddenly felt a depressing chill at my own thoughts.

I mustn't think of it this way, they are only the amusing help, the servants, nothing as holy and miraculous as children to me, they are that to another lucky woman and man. Lucky…

"Madame, an exquisite selection of port wine-" Grelle said entering the room. I gave him a glare.

"I'm a lady! A heavy port wine is not for the delicate lady like myself!" I shouted at him.

"Y-yes, milady, I apologize." Grelle said bowing apologetically.

"I shall bring you a cordial wine selection in a black crystal glass." Tanaka said, bowing before leaving the room as he sipped some tea.

"You're such a veery good actress my darling Angelina~." Grell said happily smiling, letting his true appearance show whilst it was only the two of us. Tanaka returned with the wine and Grelle composed himself. After a quick chat and the drink of wine, I was on my way.

"Thank you for your kindly service Tanaka." I said. He bowed and the two horse carriage began moving with Grell at the reins. I sighed as I looked out the window to see Ciel's carriage returning to the manor.

"If only I had been more patient." I mumbled.

"Would you like me to turn around madam?" Grell asked from the driver's seat.

"No, no, just continue home, we have to prepare for the next strike of Bloody Mary." I mumbled.

"Chills darling! I cannot wait at aaall!" Grell announced happily.

We returned to my manor as the darkness approached. Grell went to prepare his death scythe and his clothes and I stared at the knife I was going to commit the crime with. I have regrets, but none at the same time. I have found the position in the world we're I belong, as someone who rids the streets of London of foul prostitutes who give up god's gift of life, a thing only a woman could do, something man envies so eternally much.

"Who is our lovely chosen one today darling?" Grell asked, coming out still in butler garb, but with make-up, black gloves, and his death scythe.

"There are only 3 targets left of this judgment." I mumbled in response, not really feeling anything but fake emotion anymore. "We'll be striking Elizabeth Stride today; if we have the time I suppose we could strike Catherine Eddowes as well."

"Oooo, aiming high I see, I like that." Grell said. "Off to Whitechapel ~"

Grell hummed the whole time we made our way over there. To quicken the trip, Grell had no quarry allowing me to piggy-back on him as he jumped over buildings. It surprises me sometimes how physically strong this reaper is, to completely ignore my slight extra weight and jump so supernaturally high. We stopped in a dark, disgusting alleyway, and watched and waited for the target, Elizabeth Stride, to appear. She showed up at the expected area at 12:30 in the morning, much later than expected.

"Slit her throat and I'll rip her open darling." Grell said with the biggest smile on her face. "Then we can extract the precious parts, hmm." She jumped up onto the rooftops again and I walked up innocently to the woman.

"Hello, are you Elizabeth Stride?" I asked, feigning innocence in front of the vile woman.

"Yes, 'ho's askin'?" She said. She looked at me.

"O', it's you." She said. "Wha' do ya' want? I already paid the bill."

I looked at her, a vein in my forehead throbbing and my neck twitching. Without saying a word, without my bad pokerface slipping away, I drew the knife, a drove it straight across her throat. She panicked, screamed, her eyes widened in shock, fear, desperation. In the unwanted pain and unforeseen truth, of her true miserable end; it's as if she knew of the miserable way her body would be discovered; ripped apart with pieces missing; only to be cleaned up by the creepy undertaker, who far too much enjoys his career.

But before Grell could jump out of the darkness and finish the job, a flashlight gleamed in the darkness and a deep voiced man shouted.

"Hello! Are you alright down there?!" A man shouted. It had to be Frederick Abberline! Head inspector of the Scotland Yard. I ran; Grell remained in the darkness. There would be no more ripping for a while. I couldn't do it with that close of a call. I would wait, maybe when I have a completely proven alibi I can try again. This will surely attract Ciel's attention though, If only he wasn't the Aristocrat of Evil. The Queen's watchdog, I don't know if I could face him in the dead of night, having been caught killing a guilty prostitute with my fake butler Grell at my side. I don't know how I would act. Would I yield?

"That was a close one darling! Let's return to the manor and make an alibi~ perhaps tomorrow we can visit Ciel again, that would surely make you forget about all this." Grell said.

"I guess you're right." I said. "He'll be moving into his townhouse soon, it's the season for the nobles to socialize." I said, "While he isn't the social type, he'll need to come into town if he is to investigate Jack the Ripper."

"Bloody Mary you mean darling." Grell said happily. I sighed but smiled.

"Yes, Bloody Mary," I looked at the black sky.

Why does this feel like an omen? Like I'm going to only have a few days to enjoy left?

"Let's get back to the manor as quick as possible." I said. Grell nodded and he picked me up and dashed off towards the Durless Townhouse.


	3. The Season Of Socializing

Bloody Mary

III: The Season of Socializing

"Lau has invited us to visit Ciel's Townhouse. He is currently dealing with business according to what we've been informed of." I said calmly as Grell sat beside me, another employee of my own driving the carriage. Grell sat there, eyes glued on a hand mirror as he dyed his hair black.

"You have an unhealthy attachment to this boy; I know very well what happened when it comes to the boy. But what happened to you, milady? I was not assigned to collect anyone sharing your last name." Grell said, completely focused on his hair.

"Durless is not my birth surname, I was, and still am, a Burnett. My husband died in a tragic accident." I told her. She looked at me with an expression that almost looked like empathy.

"Has something tragic happened to you, darling?" I asked her. She shook back into reality and shook her head no.

"No, no darling. Nothing, I've been perfectly fine with my work, with my person." Grell said, putting away his mirror and supernatural brush.

"You lost your baby and your uterus, a life-altering event for any true woman." Grell said, somewhat choking on the word "true". "You cannot be who you were after something like that, just like Phantomhive cannot be the happy, pure boy he was after what had happened to him."

"It's a good thing he has the butler, Sebastian." I said. "He would walk down the wrong path. Elizabeth is another anchor for him, without those two, he would fall into the abyss."

"The girl, she does hold that position in his life; the butler however, I feel he is not what you think he is to Ciel" Grell said, crossing his legs femininely as the carriage stopped at an intersection. "You no longer have someone to hold you facing away from the abyss, and you've walked right into it. We both have."

"It's horrible in here." I said. Grelle giggled.

"It's horrible up there too." He said. "But here, here those people up there can look down on you. But down here, their rules, their regulations, do not apply to you, in soul and heart only. They still have chains around your body."

"I won't be free until I've killed them all, or I die." I mumbled. I stayed silent, feeling the aura in the carriage. Grell seemed to deep in thought. Something must have happed to her, to make her so knowledgeable about this; something that would make herself in this abyss by my side, with no one extending a hand to either of us to pull us out.

"We have arrived, milady." The carriage man announced. Grell quickly exited the carriage and assisted me in stepping down to the ground. We bid farewell to the carriage man and we moved up to the Phantomhive Townhouse. I saw Lau waiting in front of the building for us, not with his little Chinese doll for once.

"You are without the girl, your so called sister." I told him. He chuckled.

"Yes, I decided not to have her attend this reunion with me. I see that you have brought Butler Grelle though, it is nice to meet you again." Lau said. Grelle bowed, but didn't say a word. Good acting, actual Grell would speak away.

"I have got the key; I borrowed it from Francis, my sister." I said as I unlocked the door. We entered and I locked it behind us.

"We should have some tea while we wait for Ciel and Butler Sebastian to arrive, yes?" Lau pitched.

"We're do they store the tea here, milady?" Grelle asked.

"Hell if I know!" I shouted. Grelle bowed.

"I will search the standard kitchen, although it is most likely stored in the butler's quarters." Grelle said, after trying to enter the butler's quarter's, which was locked.

"We can search this room I suppose." I said sighing. Lau nodded. As we searched, Lau spoke up.

"How did you become like this Madam?" He asked. I stood up from my searching position.

"I don't believe I understand your question, Lau." I responded. He stood and turned, to which I assume was looking at me. Hs eyes always look like they're closed.

"I was wondering, how you became the type of woman to assist a foreign acquaintance in invading a family members abode. From what I've heard from the other nobles related to the Phantomhives, you used to be a shy, study-focused young woman."

"Are you calling me old?!" I asked him angrily.

"Dearest no!" Lau said defensively.

"Why the sudden interest in my past anyway, Lau? It's behind us." I said, turning around and searching for the tea again.

"It's always interesting to learn about a complex individual; don't you believe so, Madame Red?" Lau asked.

"I suppose, that's why they keep records of interesting and complex individuals in history books. That and the Queen orders it." I said. Lau sighed behind me.

"I cannot find the tea anywhere." He complained.

"Lau! Madame Red!" I heard a shout as someone entered the townhouse.

"Ah, Ciel."

Ciel told us of his reasons for being in London instead of his home out in the forests. The reasons I already were well aware of. We assisted him at first, after Lau pulled a creepy act, which ended with his stupidity. We took a ride in Ciel's Carriage, driven by Grelle whilst Sebastian sat with us. Ciel described the scenes just as I and Grell has performed them.

Precise cuts, expertly done by someone with experience n the medical field. I felt nervous, and I gave him the possibility that a oriental like Lau with acupuncture knowledge could have done the deed, and that there is a swelling of doctors in the city, accompanying their employer and his family to their townhouse during the season.

Ciel brought us to his informant, who turned out to be the very undertaker who cared for the horrible beings that I tore apart. The Undertaker appeared out of a coffin, a horrifying event that startled even Grell, who I'm sure, has seen his share of supernatural creature much more horrifying than this creepy human called only by the name The Undertaker. Grelle just continues to prove how good of an actress she is, over and over again.

In return for a "Good laugh of the choicest of laughter" the Undertaker would offer us great information that I would probably already be aware of, but I would have to act off like I did not; just as Grelle does. Both Lau and I attempted to assume the creep, but failed and had the X-Of-Shame strapped to our faces. In the final attempt, Sebastian asked us all out of the room, where we waiting in front of the Undertaker's, for a explosion of laughter that would rattle the rickety building's very walls and even shake off the tatter Undertaker sign. We reentered the building to see a proud and accomplished Butler leaving the chuckling Undertaker in a state of complete exhaustion from laughter atop his desk table.

He prepared to share what he knew with us, well, Ciel. He did not want anything to do with Lau, Grelle, or I as it seemed. In fact, he seemed very cautious of Grell; perhaps as an Undertaker he might have the feeling that Grelle is a Reaper? It's possible. He wanted nothing to do with I, whom he considers foul mouthed after I shared an adult joke with him in an attempt to make him laugh; only succeeding in getting Ciel's ears covered. Lau accused him of working in the underground, dealing woman, money, drugs, the like; he's very off about that.

Undertaker shared information that any observant intellectual could notice; that the woman were all lacking their uterus. Grell even returned to my previous murder before the day began to remove the woman's uterus, as the policeman, a member of the dreadful Scotland Yard, had showed up on the scene.

He told us even how a normal human could perform the act, likely putting himself on Ciel's Suspect list. We all bare farewell to the Undertaker, not missing the tea served in beakers or being offered dog biscuits to snack on as the Undertaker did. We returned to our carriage where we conversed again.

Part way, it was decided that Sebastian was to make a suspect list using the conditions of medical expertise, lack of alibi, and being part of a cult or black magic faith. The butler jumped out of a moving carriage the lunatic! Ciel was not worried though, so I suppose we can trust the butler and just relax. Of course, Grelle got lost on the way to the townhouse, an act I'm unable to discern if it was acting, or true pure stupidity. As I want to see Grell as a deep, abet flamboyant, intellectual, I will assume it was good acting.

"Sebastian! How did you manage to get here before us? Even though Grell got lost, we still should have out-moved a man on foot." I shouted, upon returning to Sebastian in the townhouse, Ciel unsurprised. The man even had tea brewing, how long had he been awaiting our return?!

He then proved that he in fact, visited every doctor, even the visiting doctors from the countryside and the men and woman who had medical degrees, but did not pursue a career in the medical profession. He did it all, and compiled a list of those who had alibi's that checked out and were not part of black magic faith or cults.

It left us only with Viscount Druitt. If Druitt fell for my deeds, I would not feel guilty. That horrible man has been bribing, and conniving, and clawing his way through life for too long for him to continue doing so. So, he would fall, and I would go free. All the meantime, Grell would slip away and kill the fourth woman whilst I enjoyed the party.


	4. The Manor Of Red

Bloody Mary

IV: The Manor of Red

"The time is coming soon, unfortunately my fun will end." I said as I jumped down from the rooftop with death scythe in tow, my red hair flowing before the nearly-full moon. I sighed, overlooking the to-die list again.

"Her name is confused; it appears and vanishes at will, what a conundrum." I said. Angelina Durless. Her name would put men into frenzies as she arrived at the scene of an elaborate gala. Those parties she always hated, but came to love, as they blocked away the pain.

"You are a one of a kind woman, I wonder if she knows that." I said, sighing. Her name is on the list for tomorrow night at the current moment. I wonder if it was always truly meant to be there. I think so, her curtain call was always meant to be this way, with the death of her final target, the Queen's Guard Dog must be destined to catch us in this act, with his devilish butler at his side!

I killed the woman in cold blood, just as instructed by the Madam, while she maintained an alibi at the party at Count Druitt's Manor. She deserves her own manor, a mansion giant and red just to honor her.

A wonderful red woman does not appear often. I am not even a true red woman, but I will be a close as I possibly can be.

Why do I fell like it will be me who kills her?

I laughed. I couldn't do anything like that to her, as long as she stayed as wonderfully cruel and red as she is now; she'll be safely under my protection! Well get a manor painted in the most vivid crimson reds on the countryside, away from the prying eye of an injured puppy whose found its way under the feet of a pure black Great Dane; in which it can never be harmed, until one day it falls and that very Dane that protected it will feed on its corpse as if it had never known who it was in life.

That is how a demon works; that is how they will always work.

I returned to the townhouse and changed back into the butler disguise, prepared to act feeble and pitiful. As I returned to the party, Sebastian was putting on a show for the people, as the suspect drug away the injured puppy, the Aristobrat, into the farther depths on the room, convinced the boy was a young mistress just of the age in which to begin… socializing.

It doesn't matter to me.

I looked at Madam Red and went to her side, acting again as her butler. I cannot help but feel pity and the urge to protect her, for now, as I have faced pains that I could not do anything against; and being alone in such a situation is so difficult; one wishes to die. I only stayed alive, as my boss required it. Only for me to fall in love like that again.

I ran from that situation, I didn't want that horrible cycle of pain to repeat itself, and thus I came here. I found a woman in the act of murder, and while a normal reaper would have paid no heed to the sinner, her reasons spoke to me; spoke to that I could not have children as I so desire; and that love that I secretly am aware I will never obtain; as she experienced the same thing. She fell in love, just as I have, with someone who would never return it, with someone who would never even recognize, in her case know, that he is loved.

I suppose I am a demon to her, as the dreamy devil is to the boy. He held out the thinnest strand of hope and the boy grabbed it. I did the same for her, she was gone, but I pulled some of her back, but not all of her, just with the boy. The Madam and the Puppy are so similar.

While she may be a black widow; she is also the Bloody Mary. And she will likely die tomorrow, by whoever's hand, the Bloody Mary we've made her out to be.

This black widow, who never had that true love, who's actually husband, and child, died, along with her beloved and her sister, taking her happiness with them. When her so called beloved nephew returned from the dead, it was a miracle to her, but as recently I have come to know of the butler he appeared with. IT was not a miracle. It was a sin that brought him back.

But I suppose that's how it was meant to go for him, as this is how it is meant for it to be told, for the Madam. She will be a killer, but because of her involvement with me, and inevitable capture at the hands of the Guard Dog of the Queen, she will never be known for it. With her death at the devil's hands, it will be as if she simply died in her sleep that night, with no one but us three to know her true story. That is unless they decide to kill me as well. Now, I would accept it, but I'm sure in the wake of the moment; I would be frantic and panicked; it is not a thing a reaper has to deal with on a normal basis, being immortal and only truly vulnerable to a death scythe's blade.

"Surely, there must've been… Another way for you to live, one that didn't involved you becoming the Underworld's Watchdog. …. I'm certain that my elder sister – your mother – would've wished for it too." Madame Red said solemnly as she spoke with Ciel after a losing game of chess. She wore only her sleeping garments; but still wore make-up. A woman obsessed with looking beautiful, if it can be consider an obsession if they all are that way nowadays.

"Despite that, here you are….. Have you returned, after all, to the underworld…" She continued, giving her beloved Nephew a sober look. One that she wished with all her might would convince him to take a different path in life.

"…Because you wish to avenge my murdered sister and her husband?" Madame finished with a question that startled the boy. He was silent for a moment.

"Neither my sister and brother-in-law… Nor Lizzie and I would want that." Madame said.

"I…" But Ciel interrupted her. With this attitude that so irritates me to no end.

"Have never once thought to avenge my parents or anything of the sort." He said, finishing the statement that interrupted the Madam. He was clearly telling the truth, that he did not care to avenge his parents. All along, I could tell clearly, that he only cared to avenge himself.

"Were I to avenge them, the dead still would not come back to life… Much less be able to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge. Calling it 'vengeance' or a 'battle of revenge' is just glossing over the truth. Such utterances amount to nothing more than selfishness of the survivors, after all…" Ciel said. "A luxury of the living, wouldn't you say?" As he did so the butler gave him an ever-so slight glance. The secrets these too hold together. Nothing holds a union together stronger than secrets. Nothing.

"I… Did not return to Phantomhive for the sake of the previous head. I returned for myself. All I want is to give those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive…" The Madam looked tense. She has finally realized something I realized the moment I met this boy, he is broken beyond repair.

"… A taste of the humiliation… and pain, that I suffered." He finished as he won yet another game against the madam. She played it off, commented on the number of losses in a row, then with remarks that trekked her down her memories, of Ciel's birth and they feelings she had. Mostly that she could not bear children.

Don't give yourself off woman! The prostitutes lack uteruses, if you cannot have children, your jealousy may cause them to suspect you! They would be absolutely correct in that suspicion too, isn't that dandy?

"You're like my real son, and as a mother to her son, I want you to wash your hands of the underworld." She said standing and putting her hand gently on Ciel's head. She has endless reasons to want him to stop. He has the demon, one of the only means in which to realize how we have pulled off the inhuman string of kill. And I'm sure, she does not want to be captured, let alone have to decide between herself and the brat. I also can tell that she truly does want him to leave this bloody work and take on a legitimate stance, in normal society, out of the underworld.

They spoke for a brief moment, before he excused himself, giving the Madame a goodnight kiss on the cheek as the butler filed paperwork. She spoke as he left, him walking directly towards me as I stood in the doorway.

"I won't lose next time, Ciel."

I highly doubt the existence of a next time, but I will let her enjoy her deluded affairs. I made to offer her tea, but she began to speak with Butler Sebastian. The storm brewed as she asked a demon to keep her precious child safe. That demon intends only to do very that for his own selfish reasons. He wants nothing more than that safe soul to drop into his stomach. I looked at her as the butler bowed before her, agreeing to do as she requested. She had such seriousness in her eyes as she looked at the storm outside.

Maybe she can sense it too.

That this will probably be her last night.


	5. Crimson Cataclysm

**A/N I spelled checked… but you know it just doesn't capture some errors…. Oh well, this may be the last chapter. I may add an epilogue, but for now, see this as the end. **

Bloody Mary

V: Crimson Cataclysm

The blood splattered off the woman as she died a cruel, wonderfully cruel death, onto the face of the brat. Madame's face paled at the opened door, as the butler covered the boy's eyes. He vomited at the sight before him. Such a weakling! Ah, I do suppose I am used to this lavish shade of red after all though. It's perfect for everything.

But now, I'm afraid I'm completely sure how this will all play out. They will insist on our arrest. We will not yield; and thus the butler will act in the boy's protection. I have never battled a demon before, so I am not particularly sure who would win; but with the immortality of a god at my side how could I lose?!

But the madam, I fear she will be killed in the coldest of blood; no remorse as the aristobrat orders her death. The capture of Jack the Ripper. You're in the wrong place if you're looking for him! Bloody Mary is the only one here! Both of us…

**I looked at Ciel** with blood splattered across his face, vomit dripping from his mouth. I never meant to contaminate him like this; but as the guard dog of the queen; our meeting in a situation like this was only inevitable. That we would meet here, and neither of us would yield.

I assume Grell was fully aware that Sebastian was not human; and could see through his disguise with ease. I assume he did not tell me, as I would have taken actions that likely would have put us at greater risk; in an attempt to avoid the gaze of the dog and demon. It would not have worked.

There is no avoiding the devil.

But you cannot avoid Death either. These too all knowing inevitabilities looking down each other on this rainy black night, blood splattered across the ground; dripping off the face of an innocent who was pushed through hell and brought out with a black demon with the most tempting smirk. Death and A Devil, a battle that will surely not end; while the two mortals below these divine and demonic beings, face off despite similar blood flowing through are veins.

He looks so much like my sister; so much like the man I loved, my beloved; that it hurts! Why did he return and not them? That demon had something to do with it… why was fate chosen to go this way….?

I won't yield to him, at the same time, Sebastian, or whatever he truly is, will not yield to me. I watched as Grell pinned Sebastian to the wall with his death scythe. Even a demon is nothing compared to an armed god. As long as Grell's death scythe functions, we cannot lose.

I drew the knife, declaring loudly I would not yield as I attacked this boy; who was like a child to me. I pinned him to the wall, threatening him with the knife as he looked at me terrified, drenched in the rain in peasant clothing. Then I saw my beloved sister through him.

A mother does not harm her child….

I cannot do it! I can't hurt him he means so much to me. He's all I have left. I dropped the knife; it splashed along my heels as the rain poured down on me, hiding my tears. I trembled, feeling the demonic presence of Sebastian approaching me as Grell made a surprised yelp and the death scythe roared through the rain; the storm disguising it thundering.

I felt the demon behind me but Ciel shouted out. He saved me despite what I did. I threatened his very life; something he's had to have dealt with nearly losing so many times in his young life.

What would they think of me? Someone who would threaten to take her own family; a child who is her own in mind but not in blood? Lizzie would be horrified; Alexis, Frances, Edward, all of them would be ashamed to call me family. The Queen would surely look down on me.

"This Child is my-!"

With those words there was a dreadful pain and then everything slowly went calm and numb. A burden taken off my shoulders.

**I drove my Death Scythe **through the woman who had betrayed me.

"I'm so disappointed in you madam red! I can't say I care a shred… for the plain woman you've become." I tossed her away, her cinematic record pouring out of her wound. It played, the mortal brat not able to witness any of it; but butler Sebas-Chan could see it very clearly!

Her horrid life, what a pity. She could possibly be happy to have such a dreadful pain and burden lifted off her shoulders.

"The curtain has fallen on your cheap performance of 'life'." I said as I drew away her red coat, opting to wear it myself. She doesn't deserve to wear red! A woman carried away by emotions; the great crimson color doesn't suit you.

"Farewell… Madam." I slide my arms through the sleeves and slung the bloodied red garment over my elbows. It felt horrible to have wasted time and emotion on a woman whose colors left and bleed away in the night's rain. Right down the drain, beside the prostitute's blood.

The boy showed little emotion other than the cliché need to cover her body. Are you ashamed of this corpse before you! She has become a plain woman, but I decorate her with the greatest crimson again; just as she was when she shined in life.

"Hunt down the last one." The boy ordered to his injured demon cohort. I giggled at the thought, deciding to take out my irritation on the gorgeous man in the finest black clothing.

He, with the disadvantage of injury, tossed a crate at me with his leg. I simply cracked through it with my death scythe.

"Yours truly is in the foulest of foul moods at the moment!" I shouted. Sebas-chan vanished, reappearing atop my precious death scythe and attempting to kick my face. I dodged and scolded him for attempting to harm a lady's face.

In the end, Death Scythe was disabled and I knew that I was outmatched after that. I may be unbeatable when she functions, but I'm not very adept at close combat.

He beat me up. It was horrible! Even though I cannot die through those means, I still feel it. As Sebastian meant to kill me with my own precious death scythe, William came to save me! My darling, whom I thought hated me, came to my rescue.

But, upon him landing on my face, it appeared to me that he in fact, still hates me. Oh well.

I do love cruel men.


	6. The Final Gala Of A Human's Life

Bloody Mary

Epilogue:

The Final Gala Of A Human's Life

While I lived, I was suspended for my treacherous and illegal actions. Love makes you do crazy things. Jealousy makes you do crazy things.

While inside I do not regret killing her; I feel like I was jealous that she cared for a such a brat as family whilst she ignored my feelings for her. The only woman I had ever loved… I'm usually only ever attracted to men. Cruelty is a strong point…

After the harsh scolding I endured without a word; and the judgment of the Reaper Council was, as stated, suspension and the confiscation of the illegally modified Death Scythe. I loved it so, and was given permission, documented of course, that once I were to have gone through the legalization process for modifying a death scythe; I would be able to retrieve my precious again. It shouldn't be difficult with Ronald Knox as a friend; since he's well acquainted with the woman of the modification department. A womanizer, he is.

After my suspension, I was sent to return to my home and be watched if I ever was to leave until the suspension ended. I was not to work; therefore I would need a temporary job. But that can wait, I've got plenty of money from working as a butler at the moment.

I don't want to return to my home though. I have not been there for so long. I decided to visit the manor that I had become accustomed to. The Burless household, whom I'm sure are breaking apart the property to the various relatives of the late Madam's late husband.

I wonder how the brat will pass of her death. And accident? Unless that suspicious Undertaker can miraculously cover up wounds like that, it will be hard to explain such unique cuts; no Victorian technology can perform cuts like my precious death scythe can.

But on my way to the manor, I spotted the Undertaker speaking with children in front of a cathedral, bells tolling as a carriage made to arrive. I stopped atop a building compulsively, upon seeing the demonic butler at the reins of the carriage. The Phantomhive boy. I'm unarmed, surely can't let them see me.

I stayed atop the building and watched as the young aristobrat exited the carriage as the gorgeous butler made to speak with the Undertaker, that madman giggling as he accepted payment. I vaguely heard Sebastian speak of burying Mary Jane Kelly; the woman I had killed last, just before the Madam and I were ousted by the brat and his demon; and the last victim of Jack The Ripper.

I'd Prefer Bloody Mary. But without the brat revealing who the culprit was, it will always be Jack The Ripper.

If the madam was known as the ripper, it would ruin her name, the Burless's name, it may even well ruing the Phantomhive Name, since she is related to the current head. Whilst I don't care a lick for Phantomhive, I surely wouldn't want the madam's name slandered.

Despite how much a pale, bland woman she had become. How could someone so vibrantly red and decked with crimson, suddenly drain of color like blood swept by rain into the gutter?

Phantomhive pushed the door open while bearing a flowing red dress in her arms. I jumped from the rooftop and looked through the doorway, just as Undertaker rolled a stand filled to the brim with petals of roses into the wind. I heard the murmurs of the mourners as they suddenly stopped their tears and mourning and went to look at Ciel as he stepped into the cathedral. Murmurs of how inappropriate the action was turned to back into the solemnest as they realize it was it honor of the woman who always wore red. The petal blew in the wind, as the blonde girl from the Viscount's party looked out while she wore a black dress. I turned away and jumped back up to the rooftop.

"Rest In Peace lovely lady of crimson." I murmured.

"It's a peculiar funeral, I've never seen one that added red rose petals abundant to the solemn mourners tears." The Undertaker chuckled as he looked in with the butler.

"That is my young master, always making a scene of himself; even at the solemn event of a funeral." Sebastian responded in his normal calmed way.

"Final great gala of every human's life, you might as well make it a grand one, heh." Undertaker grumbled.

"You came to a funeral? It's not like you to stick around after a kill, Grell-Sempai." I heard from behind me.

"Well, it is a special funeral, probably something of a mistake; but I doubt I'll ever realize it." I replied, not even bothering to turn around; already aware that it is Ronald; the one ordered to watch me.

"But you just said it now." He replied, a confused tone in his voice.

"I may have said, it but I don't feel it. I still feel like It was the right thing to do to paint the floor with the organic crimson. It feels right but is logically wrong." I told him, turning around. "Like your womanizing behavior."

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess, but I still don't really understa-"

"I have somewhere I want to go." I said, jumping down from the building again; following the party of mourners as Undertaker lead the party to bring Madam to be buried.

"I'm sure the butler has already sensed I'm here, the peculiar Undertaker too."I said. "Which means he's pretty sure I'm not a threat right now, which means I can go ahead and see the madam one more time."

"You really do miss this woman you call the madam." Ronald said.

"She did inspire some jealousy in William. He was raving with that envy when he scolded me, it seems her death has proved to me William loves me." I said smirking. "To bad I had to fall in love and lose control again just to see it."

"Grell-Sempai fell in love with a woman? How would that even work if you're a lady yourself, eh?" Ronald asked, jumping down with me.

"I'll never know, she didn't even acknowledge my emotions." I said, pining up my blackened hair as I adorned a black suit and goofy large frame glasses.

"Sempai?" Ronald asked.

"could you wait here? You'll draw attention, I'll just be a moment." I said. Ronald paused but nodded and I joined the crowd.

"Butler Grell! It's so sad!" I heard a shout seeing the Phantomhive servants all lined up in the back, having known the madam as well. She visited her nephew quite a lot and was easy to bond with.

The girl, MeyRin I believe, was barely containing herself, hiding her sad eyes behind thick glasses while he body language said in all. The cook looked melancholy, but not the extent of the others; even the old man wasn't drinking tea and remaining still in a vigil. The gardner, Finnian if I recall, had called out to me.

"Your master is gone! It must be horrible!" Finnian shouted. I gave a sad smile.

"I'll try and pull through…." I mumbled in reply in my butler persona. Finnian just looked at me with big sad eyes.

"Where will you work? I know, I bet the Young Master will give a job!" Finnian shouted. Meyrin shushed him, reminding him he was at a funeral.

I shook my head. "You have all the people you need; I'll find somewhere where I won't mess things up." I said in reply, turning away from the servants. I heard mumbles from the cook about how I'm not even acting right I'm so depressed. I suppose that's right.

I reached the madam's coffin and watched as she was slowly lowered into the plot with the crimson dress laid softly upon her as the casket closed. Undertaker began to toss the dirt back over her as the party of mourners dispersed, a party of blondes taking away the sobbing blonde girl with curly hair. Only Sebastian and Ciel remained with Lau as I stayed back and out of sight. Sebastian gave me a look as Lau spoke with Phantomhive and I looked back. He smirked and returned to facing forward. I sighed and walked away, returning to my normal clothing.

I saw Ronald outside, sitting on a bench staring at his watch.

"I'm done, I'll be returning home from here." I said. "William should be there by now freaking out about me leaving once more."

"You really do love him don't you Sempai?" Ronald asked as he stood up.

"Of course I do! I couldn't love anyone more." I said as I strode away, feeling myself again after sneaking into that funeral.

"you always say that but then you have a fight with William and then-" Ronald said. I turned and glared at him.

"I. Could. Not. Love. Anyone. More." I said glaring. He gulped and nodded, I turned and continued jumping from building to building.

"They are right; you can't win arguments with a woman." Ronald groaned.


End file.
